Blood Relations
by kryptofan974
Summary: *HIATUS* When Jimmy finds out that he has a son and daughter, he tries to find out how it is possible that they are his kids while trying to keep their parental info a secret from the Black Organization.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

On a normal spring night, the sky would be clear and the air would be slightly chilly. However, this was a different night. Winter proved that it hadn't left just yet, with cold fierce winds blowing and clouds covering the stars in the big black sky. Small drops of cold water pelted down on the city below it, echoing throughout. The bustling city was brightly lit up from all the different lights, like the neon lights and street lights. The rain started to fall even harder as more clouds blocked the stars from the pitch black sky. People walking along the streets hurried to get to their destinations before they were soaked. It was about 2:30 a.m. and the wind started to pick up, slanting the route of the rain drops.

The people of the city hurriedly walked or drove home. It was very late, but many people were coming home from work and running late night errands. Some were out to dinner or to the clubs. But since the rain spoiled the beautiful spring night, the people were running all over the place to get to a dry place, safe from the rain. Only two little kids walking along the streets were not in a hurry. One was about the age of 8, with short brown hair and wearing a small suit. The other was his sister; a small little girl of about 6 years of age. Her long black hair was swaying from the fierce wind blowing at her back and her glasses lens were covered from the rain. She was leaning on her brother, struggling to stay awake. Her brother walked on, being careful not to go too fast. He knew it was too late to be walking, especially when his sister was as ill as she was. But they had nowhere else to go and they couldn't stop unless they found a proper sleeping place. However, hotels wouldn't let them stay alone. They didn't have too much money and they were too young to stay alone in a hotel. So, they trudged on, seeking a safe place to rest. But, his sister seemed to be getting worse.

"B...brother...how m-much longer...?" the girl weakly asked before breaking off into a rough coughing fit. The boy glanced worriedly at his sister and made up his mind to have her rest shortly, to gather her strength before they started walking again. He took a sharp turn down an alley that was next to an old brick building near them. The boy looked around quickly and found an old cardboard box that was just big enough for both of them to fit inside. After inpecting it, he gently guided his sister to the cardboard box and had her sit down inside it. Even though it was a crappy old box, it would shield his sick sister from the rain. He felt her forehead and silently cursed. He didn't think his sister's illness would get this bad.

"R...Ranpo...I'm c-c-cold..." she moaned. She continued to cough while her brother covered her with his jacket. But not even the jacket could help get her warm. Her breathing became slightly faster.

Apprehension fluttered in Ranpo's chest as he saw how pale his sister had become. When they had started to walk, she wasn't as sick. But after some time, she gradually become worse. She soon had to lean on Ranpo when they walked because she had gotten so weak. He sat next to her and stroked her head with his hand.

"You can sleep now, Christie. But only for a while. I'm sorry but we can't afford to stay here alone and unprotected." He hoped the girl would understand; he wanted them, especially her, to be protected from any danger.

Christie nodded, but soon squeezed her eyes shut. The motion had made her head spin. She laid her head in his lap and sneezed. She hoped that the spinning would go away as she soon drifted off to sleep. While he watched his sister, Ranpo sorted out his options.

_What should I do? Should I go and get help for Christie?,_ he thought. He glanced at his sleeping sister and shook his head.

_I should, but I can't. I can't leave her alone. And I won't be able to carry her all the way to Beika Hospital in this rain. But what else should I do? What else __**can **__I do?_

_ Can we keep walking? but, if we do, then where are we going to go? And I don't think Christie has enough strength to keep walking. _

Christie coughed again, waking her up. She covered her mouth with her hand and coughed for a while, but she eventually slowed down. She took her hand off of her mouth and looked down at it. Her stomach lurched when her saw blood covering the whole of the palm of her hand.

"R-Ranpo! W...why is t-t-there blood...on my h-hand...?" Christie whimpered, shaking from panic. Panic didn't help her breathing, for she started to gasp for breath. Ranpo examined her hand and soon his apprehension turned to fear. Christie tried to catch her breath but the more scared she got, the worse her breathing became.

"Come on, Christie. Try to stand up" Ranpo shakily encouraged his sister as he tried to pull her up from the ground. He had to get some help for her. He didn't know how he was going to get help, but he knew that it was urgent. She leaned on him again and struggled to stand up, but as soon as she did, her vision went black and her legs buckled, and she collapsed to the cold, wet ground.

"C-Christie?"

No answer.

"Christie?"

Still no answer. Ranpo turned his sister onto her back. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was labored.

"Christie! Come on! Please...just a little farther..." the boy grabbed his sister and cradled her in his arms. The unconscious Christie was smaller than him, and due to her illness, she was lighter than a normal child her age.

He started to sprint with Christie in his arms. Careful not to drop her or hurt her in any way, Ranpo gained speed, weaving between people walking down the street. He came to the end of the street, and pushed through a thick bunch of people.

Unfortunately, he didn't see the traffic light for the cars turn green. The automobiles started to zip up the street when Ranpo ran in front of one of them.

The brakes squealed and Ranpo froze, squeezing his eyes shut. People screamed, ready for the car to hit the kids. Luckily the car stopped an inch away from Ranpo and Christie. All the cars behind the vehicle all screeched to a halt and veered away from each other while staying on the road. Ranpo fell on his knees, panting and still clutching his sister in his arms.

Furious, the passenger of the car got out of his car and angrily walked up to the kids. It was pouring at this point, making the air colder. The man was tall and had short, black hair. He wore a suit and had a mushtache. People on the street whispered as they saw him; he was a famous author named Booker Kudo.

"What is the meaning of this? You can't just walk into the street! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED!" The man glared at the two kids.

Ranpo returned the man's glare, and with a serious voice, replied coldy, "Sorry. But I'm in a hurry." He glanced down at his sister. "My sister is very ill and needs to see a doctor as soon as possible".

Something clicked in the back to Booker's memory. There was something abou these two kids that seemed familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Booker knelt down to get a closer look at the two. The boy was wet, wore mud-stained clothing, but otherwise seemed fine. The girl was extremely pale, with a trickle of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

He put his hand on her forehead and was shocked at how hot it was.

"Come with me. I can get help for her" Booker replied. He went to take the girl from the boy's arms, but Ranpo backed away.

"I'm not going with you" he stated roughly. "I don't trust any adults I don't know"

Booker chuckled and held out his hand to the boy.

"You don't need to worry. I promise I won't try anything bad. I just want to help you and your sister" Booker reassured.

Ranpo have the man a suspicious glare.

"Trust me"

The boy looked down at his ill sister and decided to give in. At this point, he couldn't turn down an opportunity like this. Ranpo gave Christie to the man, who cradled her in his arms. He carried her to the car and gently laid her down on the back seats. The boy and the man were deaf to the sounds of car horns honking angrily at them.

By this time, the police and paramedics were called, just in case. Among them were Inspector Meguire and Inspector Wilder, two detectives from the Beika Police Force. Meguire was a burly man with a mustache. He wore a brown coat and matching hat. Wilder was a tall young man with short black hair. They had arrived in a black and white police car, with their blue and red light blazing. The car sped up to the scene, and screeched to a halt. Meguire was in a bad mood; it was late at night and he had to work the late shift. Just when nothing seemed to be going on, he got a call about an accident on a main street. The two men got out of the car and stormed up to the crowds of people.

"What the hell happened here?" Inpector Meguire yelled to the crowds.

Booker turned around to see the two inspectors walking around the scene.

"Ah. Inspector Meguire and Inspector Wilder. How are you?" he casually asked the two. Their attention turned to Booker after he called their names.

Meguire's eyes grew wide and replied, "Kudo! Hey! How are you?"

"And if you don't mind, can you tell us what happened here?" Wilder asked.

"Oh it's nothing. While I was on my way to my house, this boy," Booker explained, motioning to Ranpo," ran out in front of my car, looking for help. His sister is ill, so he wasn't thinking where he was going. I'm terribly sorry for this trouble"

"Oh. That's all it was?" Meguire asked. He looked around and stated, "well, there aren't any accidents or injuries." He was pleased that it wasn't as big of an emergency as he had anticipated. He looked down at the boy and asked, "Who is this boy, anyway? He looks a little like your son, Booker" Meguire stepped back and nodded, confirming his guess.

A rough coughing noise came from inside the car. Ranpo ran to the window and looked inside. His sister was awake again, coughing harder than before.

"Mister...please, we have to go..." Ranpo pleaded.

Booker nodded and told the two inspectors, "I'm sorry but I have an emergency to attend to. Do you think I could leave to get these kids some help?"

"I don't see why not. We'll sort this out. Its not that bad of a mess anyway" Meguire replied.

"Thank you very much. It was nice seeing you two again."

"You too, Booker!" Meguire replied.

Booker got inside the car, with Ranpo sitting next to his sister. They drove away, leaving the chaos behind them.

Suspicion and uneasiness buzzed around inside Booker's head as he thought of what Meguire had said.

_How can that be? How can he look like Jimmy?_

"Tell me, son. What is your name?"

"Ranpo. And this is my sister Christie. Who are you?"

He paused for a while before stating, "Booker. Booker Kudo"


	2. Surprises

**Sorry guys! I've been delayed with the re-write of this chapter and future chapters because my computer fried. But here's the re-write**

**Look out for updates and I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Surprises**

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

"Rachel! Can you get that?" a sleepy Richard Moore called from his room. He grumpily turned over on his side. The telephone continued to ring for some time before he yelled again.

"Rachel!"

"Keep your pants on, Dad! I'm getting it! Jeez!" Rachel Moore shook her head. Her father was a private investigator, one of the most famous in Japan. But he was pathetic. It was strange how an immature private investigator, who was a grown man, could become so popular.

Conan sat up sleepily in his bed. He rubbed his eyes as he yawned. He planned to sleep late this morning, but Richard's yelling woke him up. That was one of the drawbacks of sharing a room with the investigator.

_Maybe it's Jimmy! Maybe he's calling!...well, its not that likely...he hasn't called in forever!,_ Rachel thought.

Conan knew what she was thinking of.

_Sorry Rachel, but I haven't gotten the chance to call you, _he thought.

Secretly, Conan was a detective and childhood friend of Rachel's named Jimmy Kudo. When he witnessed a transaction going on dealing with suspiscious men in black coats, they knocked him out and forced him to take an untested poison. But instead of killing him, it made his body shrink down to the size of an 8-year-old. He adopted the name Conan Edogawa and stayed with Rachel and her father in order to gather clues about the Men in Black. All the while, he helped Richard solve one case after another. That's how the man got so much fame; from Jimmy's keen eye for details.

It broke his heart to see Rachel get excited, only to have her hopes shattered once again. Everytime he saw her heartbroken, his ambition to get back to his old body, and to confess his love to Rachel, burned stronger, as did his hatred for the Black Organization. He hated hiding his identity, decieving Rachel. But it was for her own protection, as well as everyone else's.

Rachel picked up the reciever and answered, "Good morning. Moore Detective Agency. This is Rachel Moore and how may I help you?"

"Oh good morning Rachel. How have you been?" the other end answered. Rachel knew who it was immediately; Doctor Agasa. Agasa was a scientist that lived next to Jimmy's house. He was a good friend and was one of the only people to know Conan's true identity and to know what happened. Doctor Agasa frequently helped him and made gadgets for him to make crime-stopping easier. He was an old man with gray hair, glasses, and had an accent.

"Oh Dr. Agasa. I'm fine. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. I vanted to know if you and Conan could come over to ze house? I have somesing important to discuss vith ze both of you"

"Um...okay. Sure. We'll be over in a while" Rachel awkwardly answered. She hung up the phone and went over to Richard's and Conan's room.

"Conan. get dressed. We're going over to Dr. Agasa's house"

"Dr. Agasa?" Conan echoed, putting on his glasses. "Why?"

"He said there's something important to discuss with us. I don't know what it is but-"

"AARRGH! Would you keep it down?" Richard growled. He turned over on his side and covered his head with the covers. Conan glared at the pathetic detective next to him and stood up.

"How quickly are we leaving?"

Rachel giggled and said, "we'll leave as soon as we can" and she glanced at her father too. She then left the room while Conan changed into his blue suit and light blue shorts. The same question played over and over in his mind, "What could it be that Dr. Agasa wants us to know?"

* * *

The air smelled of rain, and the ground was wet from the heavy storm from last night. The birds chirped as the sun shone through the trees.

Rachel and Conan walked down the streets of the town to Doctor Agasa's house. It was a big, silver house with a gate in the front.

The scientist owned a yellow Volkswagon, which was in its place in the driveway when they arrived. But there was a different car in the driveway next to the buggy. It was a regular brown car. Both Rachel and Conan knew who's car it was.

"Mr. Kudo's here?" Rachel wondered out loud.

_What's Dad doing here?_, Jimmy thought.

They walked up to the front door, to see that it was already open. They stepped inside and looked around. The inside of the house was quiet, with no one disturbing the peace.

_This is really strange, _Jimmy thought, _Shouldn't Dad or Dr. Agasa be here? Or even Vi? Where is she?_

Vi Graythorn was in the same dilemma as Jimmy. She was the original creator of the poison that Conan took; Apotoxin 4869. But, when the Black Organization murdered her sister, she stopped creating it. They locked her in her room and planned on what to do with her. While they were away, she took the poison as a form of suicide, but she shrunk instead and traveled to Jimmy's house. Dr. Agasa found her in the front of the house, unconscious. Now, she was included in the Junior Detective League and helped Jimmy in tracking down the Black Organization. She was another person who knows who Jimmy really is.

"Hello! Anyone home?" Rachel called out through the house. They walked around, searching for Dr. Agasa, when they saw a small boy sitting on the couch.

He was a small boy, about 8 years old. He had short, spiky, brown hair and was wearing a gray suit and black shorts. He had his green gaze turned down and was staring at his hands. He figeted slightly, impatient. The boy seemed troubled about something.

Rachel stared at this boy for a while. He looked familiar, but she couldn't say where he was from.

"Umm...hello..." Rachel calmly said. The boy jumped at the sound of her voice and turned his gaze toward them.

"And just who are you?" he demanded. He got up from his seat and stood ready for a fight. Rachel and Conan, surprised by the actions of the boy, put their hands up, as if to surrender.

"Relax. We're just good friends of Dr. Agasa" Conan replied, slightly annoyed. "There's no need for alarm."

The boy slightly let his guard down and returned to his seat.

"Do you know where Dr. Agasa is?" Rachel asked. "And who are you?"

"My name is Ranpo. And Dr. Agasa is dealing with my sister right now."

"Your...sister?" Rachel asked.

Suddenly, two figures emerged from the shadows of the hallway behind them. "Oh, Rachel and Conan. I didn't know that you came in. It's good to see you again" the deeper, older voice greeted. It was Booker Kudo, Jimmy's dad. Vi Graythorn was with him.

"Hello Mr. Kudo" Rachel greeted back.

"No need to be so formal" Booker chuckled. Vi walked over to them and said, "Good morning"

"Good morning, Vi. Where's Dr. Agasa? And who is this kid?" Conan asked.

Vi and Booker looked down after the question was asked. Conan and Rachel were more confused than ever.

"Vi and Rachel, why don't you go with Ranpo to see Dr. Agasa? I need to speak with Conan alone. it concerns his parents"

"Oh my gosh! Is everything okay?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Oh everything is fine. Its just a personal message from his parents"

"Ok" Rachel answered and followed Vi to Dr. Agasa's bedroom. Ranpo trailed after them.

When the coast was clear, Conan asked, "Ok Dad. Can you tell me what's going on already? I'm sick of surprises"

Booker became very serious and gave Conan a stern look.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Conan asked, feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

"Jimmy, that boy, named Ranpo, was an orphan that I had found in the city. He and his sister were traveling together. I nearly ran them over when he ran out in the middle of the street. He was carrying his little sister to take her to a hospital. But because of the flooding, the hospitals were packed. So instead, I brought them here to Dr. Agasa, to see if he could help them in any way" Booker explained.

After a small silence, Conan asked, "Okay. And what did that story have to do with anything?"

Booker once again gave Conan a stern look.

"So...they don't sound...familiar to you? I mean, you haven't seen them around town?"

"No" Conan inquired, totally confused.

"That's interesting. Because this child told me his name as well as his sister's. He said that their names were Ranpo and Christie Kudo."

"Kudo?" Conan's attention was completely on the story.

"Yes, Jimmy. And they told me something else..."

"Yeah, what is it?" Conan blurted out urgently.

"He said, 'We're out searching for our father. Jimmy Kudo'"

"W-w-well that can't be right". Sweat was dripping down Conan's neck, and his stomach filled with apprehension.

"You would think so. But, Dr. Agasa and I took a hair sample from the two of them, and through testing, we confirmed it"

"W-W-W-WHAT?"

"Yes, Jimmy. They ARE your kids"

The earth suddenly lurched underneath Conan's feet. He felt the color drain from his face and tried to comprehend what his father had just told him.

_I...have...c-children?_


	3. Ranpo and Christie

**AN: AND FINALLY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS DONE! **

**Now, I will admit, the chapter dort of ends crappy but thats because I lost my motivation for this when I started this chapter**

**WEll, its back and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, I want to make one thing clear that kinda ticked me off a little; On one of the reviews for this story, someone told me that this was impossible because of the ages and such.**

**Thats what the entire fic is about! Finding out how its possible if so...**

**So, no more questions about that, all right?**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"Care to explain yourself, Jimmy?" Booker asked, his eyes blazing into Conan's.

In shock, Conan looked straight ahead, seeing nothing.

_I...have c-children? _

"B-b-but how can that be...?" Conan stuttered. He put his hand to his head, and took a deep, shaky breath.

"So, what you say is that... you found these kids on the street...who claim t-that I'm their father...and you tested these kids for my DNA...? Would you even think that I would be the kind of guy to have kids at an early age?"

"For heaven's sake, Jimmy, the boy looks almost exactly like YOU!" Booker hollered.

"Dad, keep it down! Or they'll hear you in the other room!" Conan whispered sharply.

Booker glanced toward the door, took a deep breath, and started talking again,

"And you are the only person I know that would name them after mystery writers!"

"Huh?" Conan asked, confused.

Booker shook his head, frustrated, "Ranpo and Christie; Don't they sound familiar."

Conan stared blankly, too shocked about the news about his kids, and then realized who they were named after. Ranpo was the name of the Japanese mystery writer Ranpo Edogawa. Conan had chosen the last name of his pseudonym from the same writer. And Christie was the last name of Agatha Christie, another mystery writer. Now, he saw a small pattern of why his father was leading to these assumptions. But Conan felt too worn out to talk.

"Well, it does seem strange and highly unlikely." Booker continued "If they are eight years old, you and Rachel would've had to conceive them when you were both ten years of age"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! What did you say?" Conan panicked.

"You and Rachel would've had to..."

"Yeah! That part! Me and RACHEL?"

"Yes, Jimmy," Booker explained, "The DNA tested positive for Rachel as well. They are the children of Rachel and you"

Once more, Conan struggled to understand the news. He wiped cold sweat off of his face with the back of his hand.

"But...R-Rachel and I...never...you know..." Conan uneasily protested, "..._did _anything like that at all! I've never even thought of it before...!"

Booker gave Conan an unconvinced glare, "Never? You've never thought of it? You're a high school boy, Jimmy. Need I say more?"

Conan blushed, "Well, the part about never thinking about it may be a lie, but I'm serious about never fooling around with Rachel! It's totally impossible! They can't be my kids!"

"Didn't you always say that there was no such thing as 'impossibility'? That there was a truth to everything?" a chilly voice answered. Booker and Conan quickly turned their gaze to the doorway where

Vi was standing. Her face displayed no specific expression and her eyes were unreadable.

"Vi…you know about this too?" Conan asked.

She casually strode over to Conan and Booker, staring ahead of her. Vi was silent for a while before taking a deep breath and answering, "Yes. Mr. Kudo discussed the matter with Dr. Agasa and me." She then turned to Booker and stated, "Christie woke up, but she's crying"

"Again?"

"Yes" and for a split second, her eyes welled up and she continued in a steady voice to both Booker and Conan, "Go and see her. Ranpo, Dr. Agasa, and Rachel can't calm her down" When Vi blinked, the tears were gone. Conan was taken aback, but shook his head.

"I'll go and see her" Booker replied. He looked Conan straight in the eye and stated, "Might as well come and meet your kids. But this conversation stays between us." His eyes clouded with anger and concern,

"Do not mention anything about this to those two children or Rachel! If the Black Organization finds out about this, they'll be in SERIOUS DANGER!"

Conan flinched at his father's sudden anger. Never before had Jimmy seen his father so infuriated. _It's probably because he thinks I'm lying about fooling around. Or maybe he's pissed because I never said anything about my…kids…to him. But that's the thing; I __**never **__fooled around with __**anyone**__. Why can't he understand that?_

Jimmy went over these thoughts in his mind as they walked to Dr. Agasa's room. From inside the room, Conan could hear the crying of a little girl, the reassurance from the boy and Rachel, and the occasional comment or two from Dr. Agasa. Booker knocked on the door with his knuckle before stating, "It's us; we are coming in." He then gripped the doorknob, took one last look at Conan, and opened the entrance. They walked in to see a little girl with long, chocolate brown hair covering her face with her hands, and crying. Rachel sat next to her on the bed, rubbing her back and trying to get her to calm down. The girl's brother, Ranpo, was standing beside the bed, looking at his sister with concern. Dr. Agasa was standing off to the side, watching the scene with a sad gaze.

"Christie, what's the matter?" Ranpo asked his sister innocently. The girl hiccupped a few times before she started to stutter.

"I h-h-had a b-b-b-bad dream…" she whimpered. Conan studied the girl's features carefully, and he was stunned to find that she did look like Rachel when she was the same age. He wasn't sure if Rachel could tell as well, but she didn't seem to show any signs of knowing. Ranpo reached forward and took the girl's hand in his own and tried to smile for her, but he couldn't keep it there as his sister continued to weep.

Rachel moved closer to Christie and hugged her gently. The girl jumped slightly and looked up at Rachel with big, watery brown eyes, hidden behind semi-foggy glasses. Conan felt his heartstrings being pulled when he saw her face. It, though sad, was very cute and reminded Conan of the appearance of a little lost puppy. Beside him, he could see Vi clench her fists tight, and Conan knew that she had felt the same way as well.

Rachel smiled warmly at the girl and she stroked the chocolate brown hair that draped over Christie's shoulders delicately. The girl's tears slowed a bit, but didn't cease completely.

"What happened in your dream?" Rachel asked tenderly, putting her left arm around the girl. Christie wiped her eyes with her fist and sniffled.

"W-well…R-R-Ranpo and I w-w-were playing at the playground…a-and two men came a-and…and…"

Her eyes started to well up again and her voice shook as she explained. Rachel held the girl closer and tried her best to calm her down.

"T-T-They…kidnapped…us, and…took us to an old b-b-building…and they tied us up…" Christie took a deep breath and shuddered. "A-a-and…t-they took a silver gun…a-and…t-t-they…"

Everyone waited in silence for her to finish her sentence. Christie shut her eyes tight and started to shake her head, as if she was trying to rid the images of her nightmare from her mind.

"They…sh-shot us…and that's when I woke up…" she finished with a small, squeaky breath. Ranpo opened his eyes wide in pure surprise, while Conan felt a strange, protective feeling stirring inside him. He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to help the girl with her fright. But why?

_Fatherly instinct? _Conan shook his head, _that's crazy! I just met the kid!_

Rachel hugged the girl and cooed, "It's all right. It was just a dream. It won't happen in real life"

Christie moaned and started to cough, making Ranpo jump and Booker rush over to her. He stooped down and lifted her up, holding her like a small child on his hip. She lay limp, practically draped over his shoulder. He patted her back as she continued to cough, but once she stopped, he rubbed her back lightly. Booker looked at Rachel, who had worry splashed over her face, and explained,

"She'll be fine, but she's still sick. She's been like this for a while."

Rachel and Conan both cocked their heads to the side in confusion. Booker chuckled lightly and took a deep breath, sitting down on a mahogany brown chair, cuddling Christie close to his chest.

"I found these two kids in the street yesterday. You see, this boy…" he pointed to Ranpo, who smiled sheepishly, "This boy was traveling with his sister, Christie…" he looked down at the girl, who was falling asleep once again against him, "They're orphans, and they had nowhere to go. So, they wandered the streets, lonely and hungry." Booker's voice started to overflow with emotion. Conan rolled his eyes. _Just like always, Dad has to add emphasis to his stories, _he thought, referring to the many books Booker had written and published.

Booker cleared his throat and continued, "Then they became poor, and Christie had gotten sick. By the time I met them, she couldn't even walk on her own. Well, she had collapsed and Ranpo was running to take him to Beika Hospital, but he accidentally ran into oncoming traffic and I almost struck them with the car. But, I didn't harm them, and through negotiating with this young man…" he once more motioned toward Ranpo, "…I agreed to take her to the hospital. It turned out that she only had a minor bronchial infection and mainly needed rest. So, we took her here, and she's been here ever since."

"That's terrible!" Rachel shouted suddenly, making everyone jump. "They don't have any parents?"

Booker seemed taken aback by the question slightly; however his voice was steady when he spoke.

"They do not."

"That's not true!" Ranpo yelled this time. His eyes blazed and his teeth were bared into an angry snarl. Booker glared back at the boy, while trying to soothe the flustered Christie. Silence hung in the air while the two kept staring at one another. Conan, Rachel, Dr. Agasa, and Vi all stayed quiet, though they felt their uneasiness filling the room. Finally, Conan decided to break the silence.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ranpo swung his head sharply in Conan's direction, glaring at him with the same burning ferocity as when he stared at Booker.

"We DO have a father! JIMMY KUDO IS OUR FATHER!"

Conan, Vi, Dr. Agasa, and Booker all tensed up as soon as the question escaped Ranpo's lips. Conan turned to Rachel to see her reaction, and he didn't like the fact that she was staring at the boy in amazement. The color from her face drained quickly and she gave the appearance of exhaustion.

"Wh-what?"

Booker tipped his head back and let out a loud laugh. Conan turned to his father with angry bewilderment showing, wondering why he would laugh when his secret was on the verge of being blown. But Booker showed no restlessness in his expression, but Conan still felt a vibe of nervousness coming from his father.

"Oh, this boy! He is such a joker!" Booker bellowed, snickering. Christie looked up through bleary eyes, while Ranpo only became angrier. He clenched his fists and glared at Booker with a fiery stare that could melt anything to a gooey pulp.

"I'M NOT KIDDING! HE REALLY IS OUR FATHER!" He screamed, looking as if he could punch Booker right in the jaw. Booker stopped laughing and growled, "Ranpo, keep it down! Your sister is trying to sleep!" He pointed down at the drowsy girl he was holding. Ranpo saw his sister, and then he inhaled slowly to compose himself. Booker turned to the others, Rachel mostly, and explained, "My son isn't their father. This boy has concocted the notion that he is their real father. But, it's not the case"

"He really is our father!" Ranpo continued to argue with Booker, looking as if he was ready to pounce on the man.

"R-Ranpo…please…s-s-stop…" Christie whimpered, opening her eyes slightly. Immediately, Ranpo glanced at her with concern and he became quiet. Christie coughed a little but continued.

"Why…why d-do you think…t-that he's our…f-f-father?"

Ranpo looked down at his feet in silence and murmured, "I…I don't know…I mean…the guy is a famous detective…and he sounds familiar…"

"You probably remember hearing about one of his cases or something!" Conan chimed, putting on the child façade. He grinned childishly at Ranpo, but the other boy stayed serious.

"Enough of this talk. We need to let Christie sleep." Booker quickly decided. He stood up, walked over to the bed, and laid Christie down delicately. She made a small noise as she settled into the warm bed and Booker tucked her in. He turned to Rachel and asked,

"Would you look after her for a little while as she sleeps?"

Rachel nodded and smiled, "No problem" she whispered.

Booker also grinned and he motioned for everyone else to follow him quietly. They didn't make one sound as they tiptoed out of the room until they had closed the door silently and were away from the room.

Ranpo went back to his spot on the couch, placed his face in his hands and stared into space for a while. Conan took a good look at the boy and for a minute, he saw what looked like a younger version of his dad, but when he blinked, it went away. Conan shivered, _This has got to be a joke…_

Out of the corner of his eye, Conan could see Booker glaring at him, still a little ticked about the situation. Conan mouthed "I did nothing. These are not my kids!" without any sound coming from them.

"Well, that boy's dream sure sounded spooky, huh?" Conan jumped when he heard Vi appear right next to him. He let out a frustrated sigh and murmured, "Kinda. But why do I care?"

Vi's expression became drowned in seriousness.

"That sounded like something the Black Organization would do...if they found out that these are your kids..."

Conan stared at her in shock, but then chuckled.

"I think you're a bit paranoid"

Vi's face didn;t change as Conan laughed quietly.

"You never know, Jimmy. You never know..."

And with that, she left his side to talk to Dr. Agasa and Booker. Conan stared as she walked over and then he closed his eyes and decided to think this through.

"I gotta prove Dad wrong...they are not my kids...I gotta find out what's going on..."

* * *

**AN: YAY! AND THATS DONE!  
**

**AGain, sorry if this one sucks, but the next chapters will get better. I promise.**

**Keep on reading!**

**Arigatou!**

**~LIzard-chan ^^**


End file.
